


Bilateral

by Belladhonna



Series: Sweet Disposition [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blue Balls, Butt Plugs, Conflict Resolution, Daddy Kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fetish, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Tension, Top Tom Holland, Watersports, Wetting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladhonna/pseuds/Belladhonna
Summary: Supo que era poco menos que un intento de hombre, lo supo cuando se dio cuenta que el simple amago de sonreír, una rosquilla porque Tom lo recordó o esas tardes, cálidas y pegajosas comiendo pizza, le hacían temblar las manos y la razón. Que un océano oscuro y decrepito ante la umbrosa desaparición del sol daba menos miedo, que la muerte ya no era enemiga, porque solo ella, cruel y fementida rompería esas cadenas de apasionado dolor y martirio.
Relationships: Jake Gyllenhaal/Tom Holland
Series: Sweet Disposition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797040
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Bilateral

* * *

No era de extrañarse, era predecible hasta cierto punto. Inevitable.

Dios bendito, ten piedad.

Tom abrió las piernas, culpable de la ilusa consecuencia que provocaba el duelo.

Fisiológicamente, con una excitación que iba en crescendo, no obstante con un alud de flemas hincadas sobre su garganta que no cedían desde aquel día.

Pero había cosas inevitables, la supremacía por amarlo, era una de ellas.

— ¿Por que viniste? ¿Por que tenias que venir maldita sea? — gimió Jake, ahogando un jadeo ensombrecido por los nubarrones de tormenta que aún fluían como agua viva sobre los costados de ese cariz deshecho.

Tom sorbió por la nariz, abrazándose más en torno a sus costillas y caderas. Si se le hubiesen concedido unos gramos más de fuerza, ya habría roto la camisa de Jake.

— Necesitaba hablar, necesitaba verte

— No deberías estar aquí, es cuarentena

— ¡A quien demonios le importa Jake! — su voz aleteó entre el enronquecida borrón de pesadumbre.

— No hay nada de que hablar — dictaminó, magreando suave, tan parsimonioso como una ola de madrugada los rulos. Debía ser ese adulto maduro, responsable, el que no se tocaba con la voz de su compañero de trabajo.

— ¿Sabes que fue lo que más me dolió? — dijo Tom, remiso a suspender esa labor que implicaba humedecer la camisa de Jake con algo cercano a la distimia. Pero Gyllenhaal no quería saber, porque la respuesta le aterraba, porque no quería que le embarrara en la cara la mierda con la que el mismo lo había hecho pedazos.

Jesucristo le había dado libre albedrío, rienda para no seguir estúpidos preceptos conductistas de cortesía o de etiqueta, pero en cambio, Tom había conducido kilómetros después de cortar la llamada, solo para poder impactarse sobre su rostro y reclamarle el cobarde que era.

Si, supo que era poco menos que un intento de hombre, joder, lo supo cuando se dio cuenta que el simple amago de sonreír, una rosquilla porque Tom lo recordó o esas tardes, cálidas y pegajosas comiendo pizza, le hacían temblar las manos y la razón. Que un océano oscuro y decrepito ante la umbrosa desaparición del sol daba menos miedo, que sus temores ya no radicaban en las abejas o los atracos callejeros, sino en el espíritu liviano y acolchonado de su compañero, que la muerte ya no era enemiga, porque solo ella, cruel y fementida rompería esas cadenas de apasionado dolor y martirio.

Tom respiró farragoso, tragando el baluarte endeble de sollozos que obstruía su respirar fluido y apacible.

— Que dijiste que me amabas — lloró Tom, al tiempo que las cuerdas vocales de Jake revoloteaban, cohibiendo un arranque de agonía — Maldito hijo de puta, me amabas y sabías que yo a ti pero me ignorabas y... — partida, una nueva tos rompió en su boca, bajo las amígdalas.

Jake lo abrazó más fuerte, oprimiendo su espalda, tan fuerte para hacerle ver cuanto le dolía a él también.

¿Pero él como habría de creerlo? La gente bonita escoge gente preciosa y la gente exitosa escoge a los monarcas del mundo.

¿Quien se creía él para pretender ser el faro campaneando en el mundo glorioso y Atlántico del que Tom gozaba a su veintena?

— Lo lamento... — bisbiseó. Había ardor en las periferias de sus pestañas y una espesura cristalina que lo cegaba, era natural, siendo él el hijo de puta, algo debía de resentir, pero maldita sea — perdóname Tom yo... esto hubiera sido una catástrofe, para ti, debía retractarme, debía... debía dejarte vivir

— ¿¡Y por eso tenías que cogerte a otra mujer!?

Una quemadura dolería menos que ese rugir quebrantado y abundante de cenizas caprichosas.

Jeanne no tenía la culpa.

Tom no tenía la culpa.

Ni Dios, ni el universo, ni los ángeles.

Nunca fue teocentrista, pero maldición, como hubiese deseado serlo, al menos de esa manera, el podría solicitar redención y la culpa sería soslayable, pacifica, sin la sensación de catarsis a cada gemido angustiado.

— Estabas en tus veinte Tom, tu eras un chico que vino de la nada y de pronto aparecía en todos los póster de marvel, y claro que quería estar contigo, pero tenías tanto por hacer y... y yo no podía quitarte eso, no podía estropear eso.

Era admirable haber conectado más de cuatro palabras, pero agradecía poder haberlo dicho.

Tom se animó a mirarlo, sus pupilas coincidieron, todavía sobre sus piernas, lánguidas y exánimes, trémulas de remordimiento.

— Pero quiero que lo arruines, quiero perderlo todo, tienes razón, quizás no se lo que estoy haciendo, sigo en mis veinte ¿Pero no tengo derecho a ser tonto?

Jake lo observó, como el inapelable consuelo, placebo para aquello que venía arrastrando desde que lo conoció, desde que comenzó a frecuentarlo en su habitación por las noches, para mirar televisión, para quedarse dormido, escuchar sus ronquidos, de esa sinfonía preparada para él, desde ahí, cuando no quedó más piedra sobre piedra.

La nuca retrepo sobre la cabeza de Tom, y sus frentes encajaron un breve momento, insano y con la impresión de calvario navegando en sus labios.

Entonces, Holland acunó su quijada, acariciando el mentón como extrañando la barba que irritaba sobre sus pulpejos, antes de acercarse y besarlo.

Tal vez aquellos más difíciles de amar eran quienes más lo necesitaban.

Muy cerca de estar probando el paraíso, Jake se dejó besar, amarrar a los berridos de Tom en agiles mordidas ligeras, que dormían imperceptibles en profundos movimientos.

Tom hizo muralla por el perímetro externo y tremolante de su cuello, pero fue obligado a mantener las manos detrás de la espalda, mientras lo seguían besando.

Mientras succionan, Jake miró la puerta y se planteó lentamente sacarlo de ahí, podrían parar ahora y Tom tendría la vida por delante para encontrar a alguien más, ¿Quizá Zendaya? ¿Chalamet? Alguien que pudiera compartir esa euforia de lo que él ya había vivido.

Pero los labios de Tom eran demasiado determinados para seguir perdonándole la vida a ese pensamiento.

Tiró del cuello de Tom, fregando sus dientes frescos en la carne ligeramente salada por el tiente de las lagrimas, pero no por ello menos deliciosa.

Desanudó el flácido pantalón del chico, deportivos, demasiado coincidente, demasiada suerte.

— Jake... — con fuerza, Gyllenhaal lo coaccionó a rotar sobre su eje y dejarlo sentado de espaldas a él.

Todo pasaba demasiado, demasiado muy rápido, se le escapaban detalles pero necesitaba hacer aquello, no por nada incontables veces Tom se restregó sobre su cadera mientras dormían, y ahora que todo cobraba sentido, ¿Por qué entretenerse en nimiedades? Estaban en cuarentena y tendrían el resto del mes para recitarle poemas y comerse a besos sin que nadie los molestara.

Tiró del pantalón, y alzó las pálidas extremidades del chico para sacarle el bóxer, deteniéndose un instante a admirar el paisaje.

Con cuidado y sin decir mucho, pasó su mano por delante del muchacho, directo al meollo del asunto, por debajo del estómago y apretó su ingle con colado dominio. Tom gimió, por lo que incentivado, no se molestó en torturarlo, y tomó la pequeña y húmeda polla de Holland entre sus dedos.

Era perfecta, agradable al tacto de sus huellas, enjuto y suave, aunque dotado de una dureza biológica que hacía las cosas aún más interesantes.

Descendió por el falo y pellizcó sin mucho ahínco la cabeza hinchada, Tom gimió en señal de buena mano de obra. Lo consiguió.

Palpó el terreno con éxito de su trabajo, hubo una sinfonía potente y mordaz, que iba poseída de minúsculos aullidos y el húmedo hueco entre su palma.

Hurgó más allá del contorno cilíndrico, descendió y bajó de los confines socialmente establecidos tentando en la superficie granulada y pequeña, queriendo sumergirse en ese diminuto pasadizo. Tom brincó de la sorpresa, no obstante, primero renuente y subsiguiente a caricias absorbentes, Holland cedió para florecer como una acalorada datura, mientras Jake, con dedos decididos, rompía su fruta madura.

Tom latió contra él y su corazón aleaba contra esa blanca caja de huesos, hizo todo el ruido que quiso, mientras se hundía más en esa sucia labor.

Gyllenhaal estaba probando, primero frágil y temeroso, luego firme y solido, con tanteos demasiado bruscos sobre el área interna y extrínseca cuando encontró el capullo de satisfactoria calamidad.

Tom gritó, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar, como dejarse mecer por lo que agobiaba por dentro y lo que subía y bajaba por fuera.

Pero, con buena disposición, se dejó hacer, tanto como pudo, tanto como soportó el rechinar en esa parte intima, hasta que hubo una irrupción de sus sistemas.

Un corto circuito o un choque de energías. No lo sabía, pero era tan reconocido para hacerlo jadear:

— J-Jake, espera... detente

Jocoso, con vileza contra puesta en sus dientes asomándose, continuó con los movimientos certeros e indóciles, ahora más duro.

— Jake, Jake, por favor detente — rogó por segunda vez, al ver que esos dedos y esa mano hecha hueco, no claudicaban a su tono serio — Jake, de verdad, estoy hablando... ¡ _Mhg_!

La sensación de angustia crecía mientras más Gyllenhaal presionaba, pero el placer de su propio infierno personal, se inflama contradictorio en la misma medida.

Tom cerró los ojos, estremeciéndose por querer resistir y la rutina de Jake pidiendo que se dejara llevar.

— ¡Jake detente! ¡Detente por favor! ¡Para, para!

No lo hizo, continuó hasta que las lágrimas de Holland tomaran mando por segunda vez, más avergonzadas y grumosas.

— ¡No, no, no! ¡Jake de verdad! ¡Detente!

Hollando sostuvo con fuerza la muñeca de Jake que torturaba, pero el vigor del propio Gyllenhaal superó con creces su desesperación y no se alteró antes los rasguños desconsolados de Tom. Las marcas le sacaron unas gotas de sangre, pero oh que bien la pasaba.

— ¡Jake no puedo! ¡Por favor Jake te lo suplico detente! ¡Para ya, ya, ya! ¡DETENTE!

En ese instante, uno perfecto para morir, Tom comenzó a derramarse sobre su mano, con un liquido ardiente y frondoso de fluidez, que poco a poco marcó su alfombra y los tientes dorados impregnaron su piel.

Holland estaba temblando, escondido en la hendidura que hacía su cuello y la clavícula, no supo si lloraba, pero madre mía eso sería hermoso.

Se hubiese sentido mal, pero sabía cuanto había ahledo esto desde que había hecho un bonito desastre cobrizo sobre la chaqueta de su saco y atónito miró lo duro que Holland se había puesto después de ensuciarlo con ese abundante chorrito.

Lentamente salió de debajo del cuerpo de Tom, y escaqueando el charco entre sus piernas, cayó de rodillas frente a las de Holland, que tras una capa de humedad que eclipsada el castaño de sus ojos y se escurría hasta la mandíbula, lo miraba desconcertado.

Con paciencia, mostró la punta de su rosada lengua, sosteniendo el torturado pene de Tom, que si pudiera hablar, le pediría a gritos que lo dejara correr ya, pero en su lugar era supeditado por los dedos de Jake que lo mantenían en su sitio, mientras con la lengua, removía unas pequeñas gotas de orina atrapadas en la cabeza.

— ¡Jake no!

— Shhhh... "we drink each other" ¿recuerdas?

Escandalizado, Tom volvió gritar, pero en cuanto esa malsana humedad quedó hundida sobre la áspera extensión de ese músculo tibio, comenzaron los primeros oleajes del orgasmo, rozó las nubes, luego de contemplarlo, casi acarició el Edén, hasta que la boca cruel, le restringió el necesitado deseo y Tom volvió a lloriquear desesperado. Pulsó en la boca de Jake, tirando de su pelo al punto de no retorno, pero la fuerza del hombre lo volvió a someter.

Concluyendo y algo lampareado por el aturdimiento de un clímax frustrado, no tuvo tiempo de reiniciar circuitos cuando Jake ya estaba besándole el cuello, y rellenándolo con algo que pronto comenzó a vibrar en su agujero, quiso tocarse, no obstante, Gyllenhaal ya se encargaba de atar sus manos con algo similar a una corbata sobre los barrotes de la cama.

— No, no, manos fuera de mi mercancía

Tom gimoteó de insatisfacción, inquieto por correrse.

— Jake...por favor...

— Estamos en cuarenta bebé ¿recuerdas? Nada de contacto

— Pero...

— Hey, tranquilo — dijo con sigilo, como si lo comprendiera y no fuese ese hijo de puta que lo tenía atado sin la posibilidad de liberarse — entiendo que eres joven y... lo necesitas, pero por cuestiones de seguridad, vas a ser un buen chico y me dejarás hacerme cargo, ¿cierto?

Lloriqueando, Tom asintió efusivamente sin salida.

— ¿Si que?

— Mierda ¡S-si papi!

— Buen chico

Sonriendo socarrón, Jake procedió a deshacerse de la camisa, le enseñó el pecho, y cautelosa mente se acercó a enredarle una suave correa al cuello, contorneando las caderas del chico, tiempo en el que, frenético, Tom no desaprovechó para mordisquear uno de sus pezones, endurecidos y tensos.

El plug seguía vibrando desde dentro, y si hacia demasiado movimiento, descubrió que la punta podía reajustarse y crujir directo en su próstata, pero actualmente con esa sobre estimulación deschavetándolo, no era muy buena idea.

Jake haló de su correa, extrayendo un gruñido en Tom por el latigazo de excitación, completamente dominado al cuerpo de ese hombre que había estado deseando por semanas, claro y abierto a su merced y su tacto fogoso y tirano.

Con su otra mano, el Jake se desabotonó el pantalón, esta ocasión, girando su peso, y terminando de sacarse la ropa.

Si Tom no moría por " _Blue Balls"_ , fallecería de un infarto, pero ¡mierda! Su óbito sería el más placentero de todos, rodeado de excitación y felicidad extrema, con la sangre disuelta en la cabeza, pero la mente embotada.

— Dios... Jake... — jadeó admirado y sobrecogido de esa pequeña tanga en el trasero de Gyllenhaal.

Su respiración se cortó y estaba seguro de que comenzó a híper ventilar.

Jake, el muy hijo de puta río entre dientes y luego comenzó a balancear la cadera en dirección a su atormentada polla.

Quiso sostenerlo, quiso detener ese facineroso ondulado y arrancar ese pedazo de tela, pero Jake ordenaba y el se sometía con buena disposición. Quizá algún día pudiera invertir los roles. Nunca entendió como Jake podía así con él. ¿Eso en qué convertía?

— Papi... por favor...

— Suplica más precioso

— Por favor...papi, déjame entrar... quiero... no puedo aguantar más... uhg... te necesito

Con un dedo, Jake retiró el elástico central de la prenda, dejando ver su estrada, rosada y preparada para él.

— ¿Estas listo? — cuestionó Jake, como cada maldito encuentro desde que eran pareja hace un año.

Al principio Jake no estuvo muy seguro, pero después de cogerle el gusto que Tom veneraba a las fantasías y la historias en la cama, madre mía, pobres de las parejas que no lo habían intentado.

Definitivamente habría una repetición.


End file.
